


Hands On

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Possessiveness, Second person POV, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Allen takes a fancy to you, and decides to have some fun.





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheerin, my wife. Happy birthday. <3
> 
> This is probably one of the only Allen/Reader fics in the whole fandom, and that’s kind of disheartening. Nevertheless, we shall carry on.
> 
> Enjoy.

Captain Allen uses his hands to mirror his actions down your body.

He takes his time to run his hands down your front, tracing the collarbones at first, the dip of a shoulder, then lower. The sternum, between soft breasts. He pauses and looks you in the eye to gauge whether or not you want to continue, but he doesn’t say anything, just conveys his message with his eyes. And then he’s reaching to hold you in his hand, testing it in his palm.

It’s only a short moment before Allen swirls a digit around your nipple to watch it pebble gently. When you think he’s going to pinch it, roll it between his thumb and forefinger, he’s moving on, past your chest and down the plains of your abdomen.

Allen breathes, just breathes deep and steady when he feels the soft skin there, tracing your belly button just once. He touches your side then, stroking you where your waist meets hip; admires your body and gentle curves. Allen leans in to kiss your hairline, not quite at the forehead but close enough. Then, he’s pulling back to focus on trailing further, fingering down to the outside of your thigh.

He hums appreciatively, as though he is agreeing with you, though you have not said anything verbally. Allen squeezes the meat of your leg gently before letting his fingers linger, getting closer and closer to the core of your arousal.

You watch as his nostrils flare the tiniest bit when you cant your hips forward in invitation, hoping that he will touch you more. He obliges, curling his hand where your leg meets pubic bone. And you moan, but keep still for him, because Allen isn’t done yet.

Testing the waters, he finds that you are past the point of return, and you bite your lip as you realize that you’re covering Allen’s digits with your slick.

He smirks, doesn’t talk, instead bringing his pointer finger to brush over the pearl of your anatomy, and a stroke of lightning runs through your core. You will yourself not to arch into his ministrations when Allen repeats the motion, only lifting your legs to spread them just how he likes.  
He slides further, away from the front of your part and between the folds, as if locating the source of where you are dripping like a tap. Allen does not need to ask, as you hide your face in the crook of his neck and nod in approval. You gasp when he circles around the opening of your passage... dips a fingertip in to tease you.

That’s not enough, but it’s something you desire.

He feeds the length of his digit in, trying to discern your temper based on how you react to him. He full on chuckles when you exhale shakily. Next, he is adding another finger. Now, there are two within you.

His thumb is at the bud of your sex, pressing against it. It makes your toes curl with anticipation and the tickle of pleasure.

Be careful not to bite down on your bottom lip too hard, you want to remind yourself. However, you find that you cannot think at all.

Allen begins to pump his fingers in and out of you slowly, so achingly constant that it’s too much, but not enough. It is only when he curls his fingers, dragging the pads of them along your velvety walls, do you become overwhelmed with ecstasy.

You do your best to contain it, but a moan slips out, absorbed by the thick material of clothing he is wearing. You wish he is as bare as you are, so that you may press flesh against flesh with him, but perhaps that will happen if you are good for Allen.

Without telling you to, he makes you rut against his hand, riding his fingers along to the rhythm he has set out for you. You take him to the knuckle easily, whining when he stops you to enter a third finger into the mix. It stretches you wider, unlike before, though Allen’s fingers are anything but slim and dainty. He does not mind that you claw unconsciously at him with your nails. In fact, he welcomes it, hissing when you dig them into his shoulder a little too hard.

He thrusts his digits nothing short of forcefully into you, and you wish you could take enough to swallow even his knuckles, though it is humanly impossible.

In compromise, you bounce on his fingers, chasing the imminent pleasure at the end of the tunnel. It is becoming clearer, brighter, and you find yourself coming undone at the seams when Allen’s lips wisp over your ear, telling you to let go.

It is like the floodgates have opened when you find purchase. You clamp down hard on Allen, muscles spasming as you ride out your orgasm. He fucks you through it, rubbing and thrusting into you with his glorious hand until you are a jittery mess of nerves, and your sighs and mewls become little pops of sound in the humid air around you and Allen.

You whine at the loss as he slips out, covered in your juices, but you can’t help but watch as he undoes his pants to bring out his daunting erection. He brings his hand, still wet with your fluids, over himself, coating it again and again until he, too, comes with such force that you believe the sky will shatter if you divert your gaze away from him. You wish you could have caught his essence in your mouth, but you would mourn if you could not see how handsome he looks while coming.

When he comes down from his high, Allen catches your eyes with his intense stare, something fond coming over his own. He allows you to kiss him, melding lips together as you two bask in the afterglow of it all.

He murmurs something in your hair, and you chuckle at his statement. He tells you he wishes to fuck you next time, and you bite back your tongue, refraining from telling Allen that he did, in fact, fuck you nice and good. So, instead, you curl up next to him…

Only for Allen to bring you closer, tangle yourself with him until you are drifting off to sleep.

Allen whispers three words into the shell of your ear right as dreams pull you forward.

He loves you.

And you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, and don’t forget to hit that kudos button!  
> I take prompt ideas @ra9sthiccbicc on twit


End file.
